We'll Go Together
by RikuXxMusicXxLove
Summary: Riku is an Angel fallen from Grace, not by force, but by will. He wanted to be a human. He has one month to fall in love with someone or else he'll change into a demon for eternity planned to by the head of the Angel Council. He meets a person named Sora, what he didn't expect was how much Sora would help him in more ways than one. Rated M: for later chapters. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: New Story~ :D**

**I hope this will be interesting enough for you all!**  
**Let me know if you definitely think I should continue it! :D**

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes~**

* * *

"_You don't understand what you're doing!"_

"_I understand plenty! I've been at this for hundreds of years, and you know what? I'm sick of it"_

_~*x*~_

Pouring rain. Sitting on a stone cold street at night, in front a closed convenience store. Long lovely silver bangs in front gorgeous shining aquamarine eyes.

Watching people here and there just walk right past him. All ignoring, some staring in either awe or curiosity.

~*x*~

"_But going down there isn't any better! Those humans are humans for a reason"_

"_What? To accomplish more in few decades than one can in an eternity?! To be able to live and feel as freely as they wish?"_

"_..."_

_~*_x_*~_

This certain angel, waiting for nothing in particular but for the rain to stop. He spent the time not only watching the rain, but listening to it as well. An angel was crying right now. He knew exactly which one.

All he did was sigh and watched as his breath disappeared in a white puff in front of him.

~*x*~

"_I'll give you one month"_

* * *

He sat and just watched everything go by, the people, the cars, he felt the wind blow the water onto his face. He may have been shielded from the top above the shop, but not as well as an umbrella would.

He kept a steady breathing pattern as he stuck his nose into his scarf. He needed to stay warm. As an angel, temperature meant nothing, as a human, this would be a whole new pattern to get into.

He watched the sky above him, he just knew that _he _was laughing at him right now. Riku didn't care, he wanted his freedom.

_Damn it. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought _Riku thought as he looked down at the cold hard concrete. _I know I can do this, I just have to try. I just... don't know where to start..._

He sighed and closed his eyes, water droplets hitting him in the face again. He needed a plan, he needed an idea, he needed to not get hit with water.

Just when he was about to snap about all the water, something stopped it. He opened his eyes and looked up to see an umbrella above him, protecting him. He blinked in shock and looked up at the face of the person who has been so kind as to shield him.

Straight into the eyes of a man with very light tan and a baby face. The thing that stood out most to him, besides this mans brown spiked up hair, was the wonderful and sincere blue eyes. Genuinely caring blue eyes. The rain was hitting him hard, but the hood on his head protected himself some. He kept one hand in the pocket of the sweater to keep it warm.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The voice sounding just as sincere as his eyes seemed.

"Yeah... I think I'm alright" Riku replied calmly.

The man in front of him crouched down to his level with the umbrella above the both of them now.

"Are you sure? You seem upset about something..." He asked looking into Riku's eyes.

"Well..." He contemplated about what to say, but decided against it. "No, it's nothing don't worry about it"

The brunette stood up again and looked at the sitting man in front of him. He took out the free hand from his pocket and offered it to Riku. Riku looked at his hand and then up at him questioningly. The guy in front his eyes just smiled at him. What a smile it was. "Take my hand, I'm not gonna bite you or anything" He joked.

Riku took a minute, but he decided to just take the strangers hand. It's not like things could get worse right now. The stranger pulled him to his feet and gestured for Riku to follow him.

"My name is, Sora" He smiled. "What's yours?"

"Riku. It's Riku" He answered back. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

They walked for a few blocks, waited for lights to change at some points, Sora would occasionally smile at Riku when they made eye contact. Riku just staring blank faced at Sora, not in a threatening way, just in a calm way, a wondering way.

Sora stopped in front of a building and waited at the door for Riku to catch up. He looked at Sora and he walked through the buildings door holding it open for Riku to walk through. Riku wasn't too sure about how he felt following this stranger into a building. Sora nodded for him to come in and Riku just took a deep breath and followed through.

"Why are we here?" Riku asked.

"This is my apartment building" Sora answered as he walked to an elevator.

"Why am I here?"

"Because" The elevator opened and Sora stepped inside "'Tis the season to be friendly~" he sang.

"That's not how the song goes" Riku got on the elevator and looked at him confused. Sora pushed a button and the elevator doors closed behind them.

"I know. But being friendly is what I do" He smiled. The doors opened on the sixth floor of the building and they walked out. Sora turned right and walked to the end of the hall to a door. He took out his keys and Riku took a look at his surroundings. Noticing all the other doors and house numbers. "Riku, come on, this way" Sora called him into the apartment. "I'll make you some dinner"

Riku looked at him and entered the door way.

_Little did he expect, Sora just might be the one who will open the door to his heart and help Riku achieve his dream._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authours Note: OKAY SO AFTER ONLY ONE CHAPTER, I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOYING THE STORY AND JUST WAITING FOR IT TO KEEP GOING AND IM JUST LIKE, OH GOD.**

**Okay, so, I finished the second chapter finally c:  
READ ON, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**~Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, Spellcheck couldn't find~**

* * *

He walked inside the Studio apartment. It was small, but it had what it needed. One bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen.

"It's okay, just drop your stuff anywhere you want" Sora said.

Riku took off the jacket he had on and hung it neatly on the peg sticking out on the back door. He wondered why this Sora character was being so nice, did he have some other intentions? In any case, if he did try something, Riku knew how to defend himself. Angels are very peaceful by nature, but he always found it good to just learn some kind self defense, Riku wasn't a very common Angel, just look where he is now...

"You don't speak much do you?" Sora joked.

"I speak... When I need to, or with people I'm comfortable around" Riku replied calmly.

"Oh hey, I got a full sentence out of you" Sora chuckled.

Something about this kid intrigued him a little bit, he was appreciative of what he was doing so far. It was really interesting though how he felt even a little irritated at the statement made by the brunette, Angels are always calm, they never get annoyed, but wow, this kid just did something.

"Go on and take a seat on the couch over there" Sora pointed. The kitchen was next to the living room, it didn't have a wall to separate it, so you could see the person in the kitchen clearly.

Riku just nodded and went and sat on the edge couch, he sat up straight and didn't move much. He wasn't going to be so mis-mannered in a strangers home, although why he decided to come in the first place. _I guess his aura just felt warm and loving. _He thought.

Sora already started making dinner as soon as he dropped his things by the door. He filled up a clean pot with water, through some spaghetti in it and got out some frozen meat from the freezer to make meat balls in this machine that would cook them very well. "Turn on the TV, Mr. Stiff"

"What?" Riku heard the nickname and looked at him, then down at his pants "Uhm... I'm not"

"Oh wow, I just found out you have a dirty mind..." Sora laughed "Not a problem, I've dealt with that before."

"Sorry...?" Riku asked confused.

"Oh no no no! Don't sweat it, I was only joking!" He smiled "Seriously, just turn on the TV and relax is what I meant"

Riku reached for the TV remote that was on Coffee Table in front of him and turned on the TV. The first thing that came up was everybody's favorite yellow talking sponge. "Oh, Spongebob! Do you mind if we can watch that while we eat?"

"It's your house, you're cooking, I'm not one to object" He complied.

Riku kept his attention on the Television as Sora was just finishing putting the spaghetti together on a plate. He got some parmesan and drowned his spaghetti in it. He grabbed the plates and brought it to the table in the living room. He gave Riku his, and then sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

They sat and made casual talk about random little things, the whether, the time, talking about each episode of spongebob that they watched.

It was about ten at night when the TV channel went to turn into something for adults. Comedy shows, nothing but comedy shows. "Hey Sora" Riku called him.

"Yeah?" He looked at him

"I have a question"

"Go ahead and shoot"

"Well, why am I here?" He asked.

"Well uh... you see, when a mom and a dad, love each other very much, they decide to-"

"Thats not what I meant" He sighed.

"I mean, why am I here? In your house? Why did you invite me?" Riku asked again "I mean, I am a stranger, weren't you afraid, I'd hurt you or something?"

"Oh well, how do I put this? Hmm..." Sora held his chin in his fingers in contemplation "There's a difference between the good people on the street, and the bad people in the street, and I can just tell which are which."

"Just by looking at them? Isn't that kind of judgemental?"

"Not really. Its not really judgemental, in the negative sense that you think of." Sora waved his hand side to side to say no while explaining "I kind of have the ability to see auras, and when I look at peoples arua's I can tell whether or not I can trust them"

"Really? That's interesting..." Riku pondered for a minute "How did you get your ability?"

"I don't know maybe I was born with it, maybe it's maybelline~" Sora joked.

"What?" Riku didn't understand "What's maybelline?"

"...It's a make up company" Sora explained "You didn't know about them? Three of their commercials came up like twelve times..."

"Oh..." Riku sighed "Sorry, I wasn't really paying much attention"

"It's okay" Sora smiled gently. That soft smile was really lovely.

Riku not really having much to say crossed his hand to grab him arm and rubbed it. It was a pretty awkward thing, he really had no business being there. He was on a mission, he needed to find someone to love, staying here with a good looking stranger may seem great, but when he only has a month, he needed to figure something out. "Sora, thanks for inviting me over and making dinner, you're a really kind person."

"Thanks! and you're welcome" Sora replied.

Riku got up off the couch and walked towards the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Oh, are you going?" Sora asked sitting up straight,

"Yeah, I shouldn't bother you anymore" Riku said as he put an arm in his jacket sleeve.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sora asked. "I only ask, because the way you looked outside a while ago, made me feel like it's because you had no home to be in. You weren't kicked out of your own house or something were you?"

"...Something like that" Riku thought back to the Angels in higher power that he had an argument with.

"Your parents?" Sora pushed curiously.

"Not really..."

"Your wife? Or husband maybe...?" Sora pushed some more.

Now that Riku thought about it, was he attracted to men or women? He's only ever seen them from up above. Only ever seen them go for whoever they so choose. Woman yes, for the most part were feminine in a lovely way, and men were tough, but in a handsome way. Plenty though that would either be like the other gender, or changed into the other gender, but Riku was just happy about the humans accomplishing in life, whatever made them happy, he enjoyed watching them. He was really jealous. "I don't have either one... Honestly, I don't know what I like, I've never been in a relationship"

"You've never been in one? How old are you?"

_210 years old _Riku thought "Uhm... Twenty one"

"Oh really? I'm twenty, isn't that cool?" Sora smiled once again.

"I guess" Riku shrugged putting in his other arm and started buttoning up his jacket. "Anyway, enough with the interrogation, I'll just be going now"

"So you're going to go stay with a friend?"

"Sure..." Riku lied. All his friends were above him, probably watching down on him, trying to see if he could actually do it. The closest thing he had to a friend on earth was this Sora character he was about to leave, he wasn't even a friend, more like a strange acquaintance.

"Alright, you can always come back here if you're bored or something, alright?" Sora informed him. "Free food in it for ya'" He laughed.

"Alright, Thank you" Riku chuckled and left putting on his scarf. _Thats one interesting kid, maybe I should see him around sometime again. _

Riku left the apartment building and started thinking about where he should go, maybe he could just find some nice wall to lean against and sleep? Or Maybe just find a bench, or somewhere in a park. Maybe just sitting around at a bus stop or something. In any case, the outside world was still wet, the rain stopped and he was glad because that meant _she_ stopped crying.

Hopefully it won't be so cold tonight. He did learn one thing from watching humans about the cold weather. Don't be out in it too long or else you'll get sick. He's seen how bad a sickness can get. He's seen plenty of families cry over the loss of a loved one. He didn't have much of a family himself, but he did have some Angel friends that he knew would be upset if he had lost his life in human form.

"_If you're going to be a human, you're going to have to follow all the human nature laws. You'll feel other feelings that we aren't allowed to feel, you'll feel the weather like humans can, you'll be able to cry if you get hurt enough and you can die..."_

"_Fine by me, I just want to get out of here. I'm sick of all these rules. Is it better to die and to accomplish something then to live forever and accomplish nothing."_

"_Is that so? Do you realize how hard it is to be a human?"_

"_It doesn't matter, they're free to do as they please"_

"_Let me explain to you one more thing then..."_

"_What?"_

"_The consequences of failing this task you so greatly desire..."_

_Riku sighed, and looked at the speaker of the Angel council, his eyes telling him to go on._

"_If you fail to find love and be loved in return; the consequences of it will be that you will be turned into a demon..."_

_Riku heard the consequences and gulped. Demons were nasty little creatures. Obvious rival enemies to the Angels, causing trouble where the Angels tried to make peace. All the good and evil had to be balanced._

"_I can do this. I'm not afraid of the darkness, especially not by some trouble making lunatics"_

"_Alright, it's your own demise..."_

After some walking around, Riku found a clock and saw how late it was getting. He looked around and noticed a train station. He walked over and down the stairs into the station. He's always wanted to know what the subways looked like. Angels were only allowed to look at things above ground. Anything below land was the Demons domain to look up on.

Riku looked at everything. a small booth of to the side where there was a transit worker, seeming like they couldn't care less about work there and they sat reading a magazine. Then he looked at the turn styles and walked towards them. He tried going through them, but they were stuck. _How do people get through these things? _He wondered.

He walked back about to ask the Transit worker in the booth when a short man, dressed in baggy clothing went and jumped over the turn-style. He decided to follow the man's actions and went and jumped over. _Is this really how it works? I mean, how do old people jump over these things then? _He questioned. He sat down and just waited, he really didn't know what for, did he want to take the train? Or was his curiosity satisfied for now? As a train was approaching the station he figured that since it was late and he didn't know where the trains would lead, he might not want to get on one. He sat there with his hands in his pockets and leaned back onto the wall behind the seats. He yawned and started closing his eyes.

Angels usually sleep on the clouds, but right now, he would have to settle for a hard chair. He breathed calmly in and out and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

"Riku...?"

"Huh..." Riku heard a faint voice calling him "Are there demons attacking in the house...?" He asked in a daze

"Riku!" Someone grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him awake. By reflex he accidently grabbed the persons arm and stood up and twisted it behind their back. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was Sora.

"Ow ow ow! Okay okay! Uncle uncle!" Sora shouted as he tried not to get his arm broken.

"Oh my god, Sorry Sora! I didnt mean to do that!" Riku apologized as he let go "It's a reflex, sorry!"

"Wow, what the hell did you go through in order to to have that as a reflex?" Sora asked. He rolled his shoulder and rubbed his wrist.

"I am a very grouchy waker..." Riku explained "And when I was sleeping, my siblings-" Riku lied "Would try to wake me up... so I just, yeah" Riku didn't have siblings, but he did have a best friend that would bother him to wake up.

The good thing about him being human was that he could finally lie, Angels couldn't tell lies, not even little white lies.

"Well, that's nice to know" Sora made a note "So what are you doing here? Did you sleep here all night?" He asked with concern clear in his voice.

"Honestly... yes" Riku sighed as he stretched out his back.

"Why did you do that? I offered you my house" Sora asked confused.

"Well because... reasons" Riku thought and then just blurted out what came from his mind first.

"Wow" Sora sighed and held the brigde of his nose. "Okay, I'll take that as a reason for now, I'll accept it"

_Thank you..._

"Do you remember the way back to my apartment?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I believe I do"

"Well here" Sora gave Riku his house keys "Go back to my apartment, and just... relax. Honestly it seems like you're not having a good life right now. So help yourself to whatever is in the fridge, watch TV, do whatever you want. Just don't destroy my house okay? I'm seriously hoping you won't do that"

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Riku asked confused.

There was a train that was pulling into the station. Both men turned to look at it. "I can't go because this is my train, I have to get to my job" Sora explained.

"You have a job?" Riku was surprised. "What do you work as?"

The train finally stopped and the door opened "I have to go! I'll be back soon!" He ran onto the train as he said goodbye.

Sora got on and stood at the door because there wasn't anywhere to sit. He turned his head back and smiled at Riku. It was such a lovely smile.

The door closed, and the train pulled out. Riku started walking, jumped over the turn style again and started to try making his way back to Soras place.

* * *

Riku finally woke up and wiped a small amount of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He sat up after sleeping some on Sora's couch. The TV on, showing some random show. He looked at the clock, it read two thirty PM. "Oh god, sleeping on this couch was so much better than in the subway." He stood up and stretched. "I have to use the bathroom now..." He thought out loud. "Which was was the bathroom again?" Riku looked around and walked, but he couldn't find the bathroom. He opened up a door but turned out to be a closet. He sighed and walked to a different door. He opened it and it led to Sora's bedroom.

He looked inside and found the bathroom door open and walked towards it.

After doing his buisness, washing his hands and drying them off, he walked out and took a second to look at Sora's room. He saw a book shelf leaning up against a wall and noticed that there werent that many books. Riku actually liked books, he knew how you could always look inside one and discover an entire new world. He would often read the books that were allowed. He actually enjoyed them.

He reached for the first book that caught his attention. It was a little big, but he enjoyed the challenge of finishing something. He grabbed the book and as soon as he was about to turn it open there was a knock on the door.

"Riku! Open the door! I gave you the key remember?" Sora called and knocked some more "Riku?!"

Riku held the book in his hands and went to get the door. He opened it and the very familiar spikey brown hair was in his view.

"Welcome home, Sora" He stated.

"Hey" He smiled and walked straight to the fridge. He opened it up, grabbed a can of soda, clicked it open and started chugging it down. He looked over at Riku looking at him, and looked in his hand that held the large book. Sora spit out the Soda in his mouth and wiped his mouth. "What are you doing with that?" He pointed and sounded fearful.

"Oh, this book? I was going to read it" Riku held the book and was about to open it, but Sora ran and grabbed the book from Riku's hand in a second.

"How about we not do that?" Sora chuckled nervously. He walked to his room and put the book under his mattress. "Riku, do you know the area well?"

"Well, somewhat okay, but not very well" He replied. "Why did you just freak out like that?"

"Well how about you and me go out and do some window shopping or something? I'll just give you a tour of the area" Sora stated and quickly picked up both of their jackets and threw Riku his.

"Alright, sure" He complied. "But why did you-"

"And maybe I'll buy us some awesome dinner for us" He said shoving himself and Riku out the door.

"Okay..."

Sora closed the door behind him, locked it with his key and continued shoving Riku down the hall, to the elevator, on it, out it and then left from the building. He clasped onto Riku's hand now was pulling him down the street talking about all the great spots to go to.

_Why is he being so defensive about that book? _Riku thought. He then asked bluntly to Sora.

"Oh I'm not defensive about it at all" Sora defended "It's just my brothers... favorite book" He explained "And I just have to... keep it... safe until he comes to get it" He spat out his words but it was like he carefully chose those words. He sounded so nervous.

"If you say so..."

It's just a book; what was the big deal?


End file.
